


The Whole World Is Watching

by spiderine



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, WriterInADrawer 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderine/pseuds/spiderine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Torchwood Hub is invaded by someone who will not be denied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole World Is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writer In A Drawer Round 4.01. If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer. Beta'd by 51stcenturyfox.

Suddenly, the Hub lights flashed mauve. The CCTV clicked to view the Plass. Gwen took one look and whispered, "Oh, shit."

Ianto blocked Jack's run toward the door with a firm, "No."

All they could do was watch as the invisible lift descended, until smack in the middle of the Hub stood a battered blue police box.

Jack raised his chin stoically. Gwen bit her lip. Ianto looked vaguely annoyed.

The TARDIS door slammed open. Donna Noble shoved them aside, raced to the lounge like a ginger typhoon, plopped on the sofa and pointed at Ianto. "Coffee white, two sugars." Ianto was halfway to the coffee machine before he stopped and turned with his hands on his hips, annoyance increased by a factor of ten.

Donna clicked television channels as if her life depended on it. The Torchwood agents stared at one another.

A cough startled them. They turned to see the Doctor. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Oi!" Donna called. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you'd paid your licence fee."

The Doctor looked chastened. "We don't get the BBC."

"I've been waiting for this," Donna said with a smile as the unctuous tones of Graham Norton introduced Eurovision.


End file.
